pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Epilog (Patapon)
W tym artykule opisany jest epilog gry Patapon. Opis Jest to zakończenie gry (a raczej jej fabuły, można po nim wciąż toczyć niektóre walki). W większości ogląda się go, a nie rozgrywa. Jednak pewną część trzeba rozegrać. Epilog ogląda się po pokonaniu finałowego bossa, Gorla (w misji Servant of Darkness). Co więcej, epilog pojawia się też po ponownym (niefabularnym) pokonaniu go (w powtórce "Two-faced Devil Gorl"). W epilogu oglądamy odnalezienie przez Pataponów Końca Świata, a w nim Tego. A także ich rozmowę z przegraną Królową Kharmą, która wyjawia im prawdę... W napisach końcowych (po oglądanej części prologu) widzimy paradę Pataponów i pokaz wszystkich krain, jakie minęli. Towarzyszą też im wszystkie ścieżki dźwiękowe w grze. Epilog (choć nie powinno to być możliwe) można powtarzać po każdym kolejnym pokonaniu Gorla. Fabuła Od dawna Patapońskie plemię było ciemiężone przez Zigotonów. Przez cały ten czas marzyli o wolności, a za tym o ich raju: Końcu Świata i znajdującym się w nim bezcennym skarbie: Tym. Jednak Zigotoni nie pozwalali im na spełnienie marzeń. Pewnego dnia Pataponi poczuli, że ich bóg (gracz) znów jest z nimi. Pod jego wodzą pokonali Zigotońskie wojska, nawet, gdy ci skorzystali z pomocy Zaświatów. Gdy spaczeni Zigotoni zawiedli, Pataponów próbował zniszczyć Gorl, demon, który dał Zigotonom diabelskie siły (w zamian za ich dusze). Gdy demoniczny mistrz padł, nic już nie gorziło Pataponom. W końcu dotarli do wybrzeża, gdzie ponoć znajduje się Koniec Świata i ukryte jest To... Taktyka *Misji tej nie można (nie da się) przegrać. **Powrót do Patapolis jest niemożliwy. **Żadna jednostka także nie otrzymuje obrażeń, zatem i nie ginie. *W części rozgrywanej nie możemy zagrać innej piosenki niż marsz (PataPataPataPon). **Żadna inna nie jest zresztą potrzebna. Cała rozgrywka polega na maszerowaniu przez krótki dystans. *Niezależnie od tego, jak silną mamy armię, misję tą przechodzimy tylko Hataponem oraz Tonem, Chinem i Kanem (trójką podstawowych Yariponów, spotykanych w prologu). *Do przejścia tej misji nie trzeba nawet wpadać w Rytm. Solucja Na samym początku ujrzymy w ciemności modlitwy Patapona...thumb|Pataponi idący po nadmorskim klifie Wszechmocny, proszę, dopomóż. Patapony potrzebują twego skierowania. Wówczas pokaże nam się obrośnięta drzewkami górka w ciemności nocy. Powoli będzie się rozjaśniać. Rozlegnie się motyw Goroch. Musimy wówczas zacząć grać piosenkę marszu. Po kilku marszach z mroku wyjdą Pataponi. Po kilku marszach zatrzymają się, ale nie należy ustawać w graniu. W końcu Rytm znów przycichnie, ściemni się. Rozgrywka się skończyła, teraz pora na oglądanie. Następnie znów zobaczymy słowa Pataponów...thumb|Pataponi w cichej, pięknej krainie nad morzem... Na Końcu Świata? To jest Kraniec Świata? Hatapon wbije sztandar w ziemię, a Yariponi zaczną się bawić.thumb|Pataponi wyczekujący widoku Tego Pierwszy (podbiegając i kładąc się na brzegu): Huraa!♪ Drugi (podbiegając do pierwszego): Wielki i Wszechmocny... Błogosław moc świętego bębna! Trzeci (kręcąc włócznią i podbiegając do poprzednich): Hej hej hej! Przyjdź! Wszech-moc-ny! thumbHatapon: Panie (imię gracza)... Mógłbym ujrzeć TO? Pataponi zerwą się wówczas i pokłonią graczowi. Spojrzą na horyzont i zaczną przyglądać się blaskowi, wyglądającemu zza morza... Powoli wyglądać zacznie coś wielkiego, złotego i świecącego. Hatapon: Arg! Jakie jasne! Pierwszy Yaripon: Nawet, jeśli mi to spali oko, to warto zobaczyć TO! (Tłumacz popełnił tutaj błąd, w grze napisane było "eyes", czyli "oczy". Pataponi nie mają oczu, mają jedno oko.) Po chwili ukarze się źródło światła: Słońce. Pierwszy Yaripon: Argh... Jeeeeeju! Trzeci Yaripon: Moje oko... MOJE OKO!!! (Błąd z liczbą mnogą oka popełniony został tutaj ponownie.) Drugi Yaripon: To boli! Słońce się usmiechnie. Hatapon: Ooch! Jak pięknie... Pierwszy Yaripon: Zwalone! Trzeci Yaripon: Co? Hatapon: Hm? Pierwszy Yaripon: No no no... Drugi: Ale czemu? Kamerka przesunie się z powrotem na skarpę. Pataponi się odwrócą i spojrzą w niebo.thumb|Kharma obok Pataponów Hatapon: A może... To wcale nie jest TO... Drugi Yaripon: Zaś to nie jest Kraniec Świata...? Ujrzymy wylatującą zza skarpy Królową Kharmę. Teraz już jednak królowa nie jest wrogo nastawiona. To ona powiedziała "Zwalone" zamiast Yaripona... Kharma podleci wysoko, zaś Pataponi podskoczą na jej widok. Kharma: Więc, wciąż robicie z siebie palantów. Byliście przekonani, że legendarnym TYM jest wschodzące słońce. Teraz wasza mała przygoda zaczyna się od nowa... Na tym epilog się skończy. Dalej pokażą się napisy końcowe i informacja o ukończeniu fabuły. Po tym wszystkim wrócimy do Patapolis, gdzie kapłanka Meden powie: Słońce, kula, która użycza nam ciepła. Morze, ciało niezmierzonej wody. Świat obfitujący we wspaniałości! Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Patapon